


All Dolled Up... Not really

by Minion_Energon_101



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dark Magic, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Game: Cookie Run: Kingdom, M/M, Magic, Non-Explicit Sex, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Pre-Relationship, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minion_Energon_101/pseuds/Minion_Energon_101
Summary: [ CR: Kingdom, AU, Based on having the Villains in your Kingdom as playable character's ]He looked at the dark knight and wanted to whisper promises of lust to the mirror, but anything close to the glass will be heard by those featured. And he held back as he placed the mirror on the bed face-up, and started to undo his pants and underwear to pull himself from his confines…
Relationships: Dark Choco Cookie/Licorice Cookie (Cookie Run)
Kudos: 9





	All Dolled Up... Not really

**Author's Note:**

> HOOOO Buddy! I'm new to getting stuff for Cookie Run, my partner in RP (my DR lovely RP partner from most of my recent fics) is just amazing and wonderful and sweetー
> 
> ▶ Warnings:  
> \- Dark Magic and Non-con Elements  
> \- Allies to Lovers  
> \- Dark Choco being Baby  
> \- Licorice being a Gremlin  
> \- Licorice using Dark/Black Magic, which is canonical... but he's misusing it  
> \- Don't Read if Not of Age 🚫

The day in the Kingdom had been loud, boisterous, and very colorful as all types of shenanigans happened about the many streets. The other citizens around here were going about their day as Cookie's just walked along and did their own busy work, keeping the village and Kingdom running functionally. Many had gone to explore the area's beyond the forests and the Wizard School, some were fixing tools and come contraptions around the Kingdom, and some were just upon the town and helping the economy.

Dark Choco, was doing one of those job's, but he was unsure what it was anymore. At first, Gingerbrave and Milk had moved him to a job he would "enjoy" and declared him an expedition member, but then the basket already had four people in it upon his arrival to the station. Espresso, Vampire, Alchemist, and Madeleine. He must have been given the wrong task, for sure? Well, after finding the bulletin board empty or being perused by nearby Cookie's, he tactfully gave up. Why waste all of his stamina hoping someone would notice he wasn't being given a task, _clearly_ the Kingdom was running fine without him…

… Which was a depressing thought, as ever. He had slowly been getting healthier over his stay here. Not happier, but much more sane and in control while he was here. So not being of any use when the Kingdom wasn't even finished, left him out of control and out of the loop.

He might have started a fight with Licorice, who had taken to the brewery and Alchemist's Lab while she was beginning her departure. The pale, amber eyed Villain had come with him to the Kingdom after the biggest fight Dark Choco had seen since his youth, and had been the second hardest to convince to join the other side. After many attempts of showing he wasn't going to be a war criminal and simply was going to be like everyone else, he finally swapped side's and had a bit of an emotional and ugly moment on the hot air balloon back. Dark Choco remembered being so hesitant as well, and he still is but…

Them being on the same sideーthe good sideーdid not help their relationship. There was a tension there, a sort of component to comradery they just lacked. All of them from the Darkness had this missing and lost soul feel, almost like something wasn't right. And Licorice had taken to being nosey in other arts of creation; magic and scientifical. And seeing _Licorice_ in _Alchemist's_ Labーa heavily guarded and usually hard place to gain access tooーwhile he had _no_ such pleasures? He might have snapped and given Licorice a bit of a cold reception, but the guy didn't have to talk to him all the damn time…

And yet…

Licorice did and didn't stop, even as Dark Choco showed high signs of agitation. And clearly, Licorice was growing upset too. Why didn't he stop following him? Why didn't the other stop touching him? Why couldn't he see Dark Choco wasn't in a good place and leave him be… ?

They separated, on Dark Choco's word. He had simply turned away, and walked. Finally, Licorice didn't follow, but his face was obviously dark purple from all the blood going there. _If he's embarrassed, good…_

And that leads Dark Choco here, out in the uncleared forest by the hot air balloon and sulking. Not a very pleasant morning, being left alone by all these Cookie's here to "help"... Well, maybe they were just trying to teach him independence… ?

…

…

Who was Dark Choco kidding...

A lot of the Cookies still don’t like talking to Dark Choco, but there are some that have gotten used to him. Madeleine is one such person, and Dark Choco finds himself having conversations with the pale Knight rather often. It’s something he genuinely enjoys, and today is no exception. Something nice about Madeleine is that he always listens to Dark Choco, no matter how little or how much he says. Which is why he feels comfortable complaining about Licorice... just a little bit. 

“He has been... a pest lately,” Dark Choco says. “Even more than usual.”

The knight enjoys these talks and the meetings with the Dark Prince, he's all smiles and all starry eyed with his fellow warrior. Even though he knows on neutral ground, sparring is a bit risky with the Enchantress out and about somewhere, so he sticks to simple chatter as he awaits the other's for takeoff. 

Madeleine puffs out his chest in a bit of a laugh. "I'm sure it's attention seeking or at least him wanting to bond! Sounds quite like my attempts to gain the attention of the aspiring Espresso Cookie!" He smiles and gives the laugh from his chest.

“Do you _bully_ Espresso Cookie?” Dark Choco asks, a bit grumpy as he thinks about his past few interactions with Licorice. “If he wishes to bond, he should try being a little nicer. It seems as though he’s only interested in making fun of me.”

"I do not bully, but I can admit to perhaps badgering him for rest and food." Madeleine keeps his smile up as he pats the other's shoulder blades. "And maybe Licorice just needs the attention. Let him have just a little positive awareness and he'll give you benefits like... a break!" He concludes, not seeing the underlying issue fully. 

Madeleine will admit to getting to be the few lucky ones not afraid of the Darkness and taking up caring for the estranged bunch of new guest's. But he's not very aware without blatant knowledge on the dynamic they had; a very _had to be there_ kinda mindset. 

“... I doubt it,” Dark Choco says after a slight pause. “If it is simply attention Licorice wants, he should seek it somewhere else. Just because... certain circumstances placed us together, that does not mean I want to be around him.”

"But circumstances have been brought upon you both... maybe it's a call to arms! You wished to be respectable and seen as a fellow comrade, maybe he's giving you the chance to be his friend!" Madeleine is all smiles, before he asks quietly, "... Do you even wish to be comrades? Or is he unwanted?"

Dark Choco frowns. “... I do not want to insult him. But he has never been kind to me, so why should I want to be his friend?”

* * *

════ ⋆★⋆ ════

* * *

_Far away, a mirror comes to life after a strand of dark hair is inserted into one of it's summoning gems, and Dark Choco appears fully in it's window. A set of golden eyes watching him as it prepares a doll gently by laying it across his bed…_

_He looked at the dark knight and wanted to whisper promises of lust to the mirror, but anything close to the glass will be heard by those featured. And he held back as he placed the mirror on the bed face-up, and started to undo his pants and underwear to pull himself from his confines…_

_He had paused at that part of the conversation and let out a slightly agitated growl as he was lubing his cock, and he picked up the doll to hold it almost strangely tenderly. Before putting a lubed finger right at the rim, a tease, before pushing in at the first knuckle._

* * *

════ ⋆★⋆ ════

* * *

"... Then I apologize for assuming you wanted to be friendly, pardon my stubbornness." Madeleine bows very lightly, and he gives the other a small smirk. "Do I get to be your comrade?"

Dark Choco huffs a little, but there’s a faint smile on his lips as well. “Y—“ He barely gets the first sound out when he feels the phantom sensation from a few days ago, a cold, blunt wetness at his hole. Not giving him any time to react to his panic, it pushes in, and he chokes, swallowing heavily. “Ah... Y-Yes, you do,” he manages, his voice a bit strained. “I apologize, Madeleine, I... am suddenly feeling unwell. P-Perhaps I should go.”

He had been startled by the pause and queried an eyebrow until Dark Choco continued, and then he was concerned as any comrade would be. "Unwell? Do you want me to escort you to our Kingdom, you should have told me you were ill!"

_His finger continued in till it's base at his hand, and Licorice smirked as he slowly drew out again to watch the dark Cookie squirm and try to retreat. Licorice doesn't care about the pale Knight as much as he wants to see the dark Knight like he planned…_

Dark Choco’s eyelids flutter, his breath catching in his throat as he feels the phantom feeling pushing deep inside him. He still doesn’t know what it is— it feels like a cock, but it’s longer, and the way it moves is... more like a large finger... 

He manages to breathe out, feeling the drag against his walls as it’s withdrawn, his face flushing. “Ah... I-I can manage on my own... but I should... return, yes...” He doesn’t want to be out in the woods again for whatever is going to happen.

"A-ah! I won't be far, just in case you're sick! I still have time before the balloon leaves..." He says with determination as he calls to the Knight, and keeps his distance to show he wouldn't stop the other just in case. "I trust you! Be safe!"

_The finger pulls out and drags as he does so. The walls would take his finger perfectly without his lube, but this was all in preparation to ruin the Voodoo doll and spear it. He watched Dark Choco retreat, and sped up his finger as he watched the two seperate in the mirror._

“Yes... Thank you,” Dark Choco says stiffly, giving a small bow before hurrying away. He feels guilty for leaving so suddenly, but... fuck, why now? As he walks, he feels the pace increase, and he stumbles, almost falling before he catches himself. “Shit,” he curses softly, sweat dripping down his face as he continues to walk as quickly as he can toward the kingdom.

* * *

══════✮❁•°♛°•❁✮ ══════

* * *

_He watches the hurried walk as he goes a tad bit faster, and rolls his finger a bit to see if he could hit that weak spot. He didn't know the location, as the doll had no prostate, but he should be big enough to strike it. And he watched as the knight walked, feeling a tad bit furious from what he heard. Angry and petty, he pressed his second fingers inside to startle Dark Choco._

“Hhgk—!” Dark Choco stumbles again, first from the rather graceless bump against his prostate, then actually falling to his knees in shock with a cry when the second finger is added. His body is buzzing, pulsing with heat and arousal from the overwhelming feeling, but he staggers to his feet after a moment, panting and red-faced. At this rate I might not even make it back... But the Kingdom’s gates are not far, so Dark Choco begins to walk again, breathing a bit heavily.

_The brushing finally gives him a result and he's pleased to see his body giving way to the pleasure. He enjoys watching the man get to his feet and stagger for the castle, and he lets him have a constant but not as heavy pace going to still stimulate him, but to let him walk. He wanted to see how badly he could get Dark Choco to mess up... even if just lightly._

Dark Choco is all but holding his breath as he finally makes it to the Kingdom’s gates. He hurries through the streets, brushing past any who try to greet him without even a glance as he makes a beeline for the castle. Please... Please, let me make it back...!

_He watched Dark Choco get into the city with hurried steps and he started to scissor and rock their fingers around as he smirked at the hustle to the castle. Licorice took his time, and then pulled the fingers out as he lubed his cock again and held the toy just above his tip. And he let the pressure just sit there at it's rim, as he watched Dark Choco try to get to the castle._

Dark Choco is panting, biting back moans every time the fingers move inside him as he nears the castle. Come on, come on... He almost chokes when he feels the pressure increase, stumbling again, and gaining an odd look from Carrot, who’s walking by. He flushes darker, lowering his head and hurrying past her to the castle gates.

_He holds the controlling doll just above his cock and sees the beeline for the castle he was making. He chuckled as he saw Dark Choco making a scene in front of someone and coming into the castle gates. He waits until Dark Choco is in the halls leading to the throne, till he can see the colorful light of the painted glass... then he pushes in with a smirk, slowly, but continuously._

Dark Choco’s heart is pounding. So close... almost there... And then the pressure increases, the impossibly huge thing pushing into him, and Dark Choco cries out, falling to his knees as it slowly fills him up. All the air is punched out of him, leaving him unable to breathe or move for several moments, trembling on the ground.

_He squeezes the stomach of the the doll just gives him a bit of friction, and begins to thrust just lightly to watch Dark Choco's reaction. He's watching in fascination and arousal, the dark knight causing a knot in his stomach as he watches intently at the trembling Dark Choco…_

Dark Choco’s hand flies up to clamp over his mouth, a broken little whimper escaping him. His body twitches with each thrust, crumpled on the ground as he is, the light squeeze around his stomach increasing the friction for him as well. “Mmhh...” He closes his eyes briefly, then slowly starts to push himself up, holding onto the wall beside him for support.

_Licorice's breathe hitches as he watches Dark Choco gets up, as he fucks the doll. The idea of Dark Choco, able to move even in extreme pleasure and perhaps pain, has Licorice's gut pooling with lava and arousal. He moans into the room as he watches the sight of Dark Choco walk carefully, and the sight of his doll go up and down his cock…_

Dark Choco’s skin is coated in sweat, face a dark, intense red as he staggers down the hall. The feeling is indescribable, a thick, invisible mass stretching him impossibly wide, fucking him so deep it makes his gut cramp up, burning pleasure and pain tingling all over his body. He feels raw and desperate, forcing himself to just put one foot in front of the other and walk. His room isn’t far…

_He pushes the toy against his cock a bit harder and moans as he keeps going, watching the mirror just a bit too carefully to see if he'll do anything. He doesn't know what he wants with this, but he loves seeing Dark Choco struggle and have a hard time walking... knowing he's doing this... ? He chuckles…_

Dark Choco makes a strangled sound in the back of his throat, pausing for a moment and wobbling on his feet. Then he keeps walking, making his way with a determination toward the end of the hall. A few more steps, and he turns the corner, seeing his door up ahead…

_The pale skinned man grins deeply as he sees the door of Dark Choco's reckoning... god, he's just using a doll like a fleshlight, he needs to chill. He leans over the mirror while going in and out of the toy as he watches the Dark knight go to his room and smirks fully and lustfully as he moans, "Dark Choco... look at your wobbly knees...~"_

Dark Choco staggers toward the door, half carried by the momentum of the thrusts, still using the wall to hold himself up. He’s almost there when he hears... a voice? Licorice, he realizes, and he gasps, whirling around. But... there’s no one there? Shocked, Dark Choco stands still for a moment... and then he starts to make his way to Licorice’s room.

_He thinks the man is still going for his room, and goes just a bit faster as he shuts his eyes as he moans close to the mirror. But when he opens his eyes, Dark Choco is going down a hall with dark blue tapestries. Licorice looks a bit with squinted eyes as the tapestries aren't purple like Dark Choco's hallways... but his own... His eyes widen as he bottoms out harshly on accident as his heart rate goes up._

“Hgh!” Dark Choco trips again, falling hard to his knees and wincing at the pain from the impact. Fuck, it’s so deep... He’s half-wondering if he’s wrong, but he heard Licorice’s voice, and a moan after that. And his words proved that he can see Dark Choco, so he must know that he’s coming and is trying to stop him... Dark Choco practically drags himself across the floor to bang on Licorice’s door, trembling as he forces himself up again.

* * *

══════✮❁•°♛°•❁✮ ══════

* * *

This was absolutely the worst kinda situation... ever. He holds his breath as he takes the doll off of his cock and he throws it, in a panic, into his bathroom and shuts the thin door with a bit of magic. He knows that the other knows he's here, so he straightens up and doesn't notice he knocked the mirror on the floor... as he got up to open the door with an annoyed face, before feigning interest. "Ooooh! Come crawling back after our fight? What about 'up yours', don't you understand?"

Dark Choco sucks in a sharp breath, wincing as he feels the fullness leave suddenly, and moments later a dull pain across his whole body, like he’s been carelessly tossed aside. _At least he isn’t getting fucked anymore_ , which allows him to straighten up to his full height, glaring at the skinny, pale man. 

“Licorice. Do **not** pretend you don’t know why I’m here,” he growls, taking a few steps forward to force his way into the room. “What have you done to me?”

"Listen, whatever that idiot did with your hair strand is not my problem. You make people mad Dark Choco, and someone could be pulling a mean prank on you." He huffs as he puffs out his chest, his heart beating like a drum in his chest. 

Oddly courageous for a Cookie so used to running. And as the door slips from his hand and Dark Choco walks in, Licorice's face flushes a bit. "And rude! Barging in, but go ahead! You're already here..." He huffs.

Dark Choco doesn’t stop. He walks closer to Licorice, looming over him, backing him further into the room. 

“You dare to pretend you don’t know what I mean? I heard your voice, Licorice. What spell have you put upon me? Why have you been tormenting me?”

 _Fuck, the mirror_... At least he knew why the Cookie had made a beeline for him and it wasn't just obvious. No, he had been careless. 

His face flushes of it's natural colors and he tries looking away at anything, and focuses on the stained glass window of his room. "A-Ah! So... ! Your brush has many hairs, and I decided... to play a joke on you! Iーahーmeant no harm... !" He said sheepishly.

Dark Choco’s face flushes as well, his expression growing angrier. “A joke? You... What you did is no joke... You made me...” He’s too flustered to finish the sentence. Many hairs... What does that mean? “Is it... Black Magic? Is that... how you have been... affecting me?”

"Wrong phrases... ! B-But yeah, Black Magic... You know the type of magic we use, it's not... good magic, but it's what I know!" He defends and backs up, and ends up with his knees against the bed. He puts his hands up to shake them about, showing he's got no weapons on him. _A coward's way out_. "And I will take blame for it, ah... Do you want anything for payback... ?" He sweats.

Dark Choco glares at him. _What a coward_. “What I want is for you to tell me why. Why would you use it in... that way?” he presses, taking another step closer, staring intently at Licorice.

His defense mechanism to laugh only came out awkwardly as he looked up at the Dark Knight. "... Well, that's a bag of gummy worms to open... Uh... Well. You could say I have a sort of set of feelings, that can lead to lust... Maybe deep affection too..."

Dark Choco’s face turns a bit darker, his glare intensifying. “Do you expect me to believe that?” he asks, his voice a bit strained. “There’s no way that is true.” _You don’t make a black magic... sex doll because you have a crush_ , goes unspoken.

"Hey! Don't undermine what you don't know! You and others lost the same Kingdom, but you all grieve differently! And what do you know about me... ? All we do is fight!" He confirms the last statement, because they _were_ fighting. "When has anyone from our dark little circus known how to do anything normally?"

Scowling, Dark Choco crosses his arms, but he has to admit that Licorice has a fair point. “... So... you... because you wanted to, ah, be my bedmate, you decided to... do that? That is...” He clears his throat, still flushed.

He sees the other's hands curl under his arms as they cross. And he slowly straightens out as he doesn't expect violence to ensue. He looks at Dark Choco with a slightly darkening face. 

"You could say that, at first it was spiteful, I admit... Buuut, I think I grew a bit weak in the knees for you..." And then he asks the big question. "... Are you still mad?"

“... A bit...” Dark Choco looks away. Really, he’s more flustered than anything. “I humiliated myself in front of Madeleine because of you. If you wanted... ah, something like that from me, you should have just told me...”

"R... Really? Just like that? It was that easy to ask for this... ?" He sounded astonished and he brought up the sleeve of his robe to his mouth as he muttered, "... _that dark hag_..." Before he smirks at Dark Choco as if he hadn't said anything. 

He moved forward, but his foot kicked something below him. And he looked to see Pomegranate's mirror.

“I’m not saying I would have agreed,” Dark Choco huffs, but he looks down as well, seeing the mirror on the ground. He picks it up, his frown deepening when he sees that it doesn’t reflect his face, rather showing his whole body. Recognizing Pomegranate’s work, he turns the mirror to face Licorice, looking unimpressed. “I suppose this is how you were spying on me.”

 _That kinda hurt but fair_... "Bingo bango!" He shot finger guns at him and then chuckled. "She wanted to strangle me for asking to even touch it, can you, ah... not tell her what I used it for if she asks?" He asks sheepishly.

Dark Choco glares at him for a few more moments, then sighs, lowering the mirror. “Fine. But this doesn’t explain the… other issue.” He coughs, looking embarrassed, but still stoic. “Where is the doll?”

He watches the other agree slowly, and he grows cheerful as the other agrees. He knows he's in no place to ask of anything... and glances at the bathroom door. 

He looks a bit more serious as he says, "T... The bathroom. But I locked it, I'll get it." He walks to the bathroom and has his magic unlock it as he opens the bathroom. "D... If you want me to get rid of it, I can undo the spell... Or do you... want it... ?" He says, a bit shy at the doll coming into view.

Dark Choco watches Licorice open the door, following him after a few moments and leaning down to pick up the doll. It’s a bit larger than he would’ve thought, and surprisingly cute... as well as conspicuously wet inside, as he discovers when he turns it over. Curious, he pokes the rim of the hole gently, then jumps as the feeling is echoed on his own body with a twinge of pleasure. Cheeks flushing, he glances over at Licorice. “Well, I cannot leave it with you,” he huffs, trying to cover his embarrassment.

Licorice huffs a bit at the truth, trying to act cute. But he goes back to normal in a second. And he does start smirking mischievously after that. "But you plan on keeping it as is? You're not going to make me undo the magic while you watch? Kinky..." He says and then turns dark purple at the thought. "And I'm sure you'll be paralyzed from pleasure soooo... have me around to keep you going?"

Dark Choco immediately turns a deeper shade of red, his glare sharpening. “N-No! I... s-simply have not seen this type of magic used before... I-I’m just curious,” he says, admittedly a bit too defensively for it to be true. It’s not that he was wondering what it would be like to feel... that... again... but…

"Dirty, dirty... !" Licorice chides and looks at the doll with dark eyes, before looking back at the Dark Knight. "Curious about what? Curious about how I use it to make you fall to your knees..." And then he smiles, "Or the magic? It's my specialty! Forbidden dark magic!"

“It’s black magic,” Dark Choco says, still blushing heavily as he comes a bit closer to Licorice. Tentatively, knowing he might be making a mistake, he holds out the doll to the pale man. “I am curious about the magic,” he says, looking a bit sheepish and avoiding Licorice’s gaze. “But I must admit, you... stopped rather abruptly...”

"Well when you put all my hard work into making it semi-safe, even for brutes, that just hurts! I made it so that after a certain threshold, you couldn't feel a thing on all scales and senses; pleasure or pain, your fine in the brain!" He says almost with pride. And after a few seconds, he humps and he turns dark purple from cheek to neck, "And you came pounding at my door, and I panicked so I threw it in the bathroom to keep you from seeing..."

“... I see. I suppose it is good that you took such precautions.” Dark Choco swallows, his gaze following Licorice’s blush. “C-Can you blame me? If I hadn’t, you would have...”

...

... Do exactly what he half-wants to ask Licorice to do right now? “... Well. Anyway.” Dark Choco's still holding the doll in Licorice’s direction, unsure whether the man realized he’s offering it to him to take or not.

He stares and his eyes widen a bit to stare at his blush, his neck a cavalcade of purple and blotchy blue. "... ' _I would have_ ' fucked you senseless the minute you entered your room... ~" He says and before he knows it, he'll look at the doll but is too cowardly to take it. Pomegranate usually would yell and demean him if she didn't push him away first for grabbing things, so he just stared at the doll with a bit of a hungry eye as he stepped closer to the Knight. "Mmm, yes, what do you want me to do? I could undo the spell, I could hide it away, I could..." He stares at the Voodoo doll longingly.

Dark Choco’s stomach clenches with anxiety and something like arousal, holding onto the doll a little tighter. “... What do you want to do with it right now?” he asks after a moment, his voice rough as he tries to hide the swirling emotions and desire inside him. “If I gave this back to you, and I let you do anything you wanted with it...” He trails off meaningfully, blushing.

He watched the dark skin blossom with blood and he smirked as he brought his sleeve up to hide his mouth, and he chuckled lightly. "If I had the doll, I'd make you scream and cry. Have you lay on the bed, while I sit at the end of it and fuck the doll senseless... Maybe I'd even take your cock in my mouth, or ride you as I fill the doll over and over and over..." He says that as he walks up to the Dark Knight, and stops when the Voodoo doll is between their chests. He puts a shaking hand against the doll's hair but keeps staring up into the red eye's, and says, "Maybe I'd even... cum across the real thing, not in this doll of yarn..."

Dark Choco’s heart is racing in his chest, his eyes wide and pupil dilated as he listens to Licorice. He doesn’t have an explanation for why he’s doing this, only that he desperately wants Licorice to follow through on fucking him senseless while he’s right here.

Staring into the other man’s golden eyes, Dark Choco says hoarsely, “Then do it.”

"Lay on the top of the bed for me, Dark Choco, and take your pants off..." He says huskily as he grips the doll and draws it closer to him, taking the doll for himself as he stares right back. He then hums and asks, "And about the oral or riding... I'm not joking, I will... You probably taste so good..." He gives a soft moan at the thought.

Dark Choco goes over to the bed, pulling his pants and underwear down and setting them aside. His cock is half-hard, having never fully come down from before, and quickly filling out with interest as he lays down on his back. Blushing, he lifts his head to look up at Licorice, swallowing. “... If, ah... you would like to use your mouth, I would not complain.”

He holds the Voodoo doll with care as he kneels on the bed and pulls his robe up to show his own cock that hadn't gone down as well. He had been scared, and he was more flaccid than he liked, but he started to stroke his still wet cock as he stared at the cock between his partners legs. "Don't mind if I do..." He moans as he tries getting himself to hardness and he holds the toy carefully to the head of his hardening cock. "But first... are you ready?~" He smirks.

Dark Choco bites his lip, watching Licorice stroke his cock back to hardness, holding the toy above it. Ah... He’s not going to finger it first... His stomach tightens again with arousal, and he nods. “Y-Yes,” he answers, his voice a bit shaky.

He pushes the head into the doll's rim but stays there for a second as he holds himself still, watching the other as he slides in with little problem. He moans as he sits there and watches the other, before falling down to rest his face between the other's legs, gripping the cock softly, and taking the head of the cock into his mouth. He runs his tongue over the head as he slowly pushes the doll down his own cock.

Dark Choco jerks when he feels the tip push inside, his head falling back on the pillows and his face scrunching up. “ _Huuuhhh_...” His fingers wind into the sheets, holding on tight as the warm heat of Licorice’s mouth surrounds him. “Ohh...” he breathes out shakily, muscles tensing and relaxing, feeling the raw stretch as the doll is pushed further down on Licorice’s cock, making Dark Choco twitch and whine at the fullness.

He slowly takes the cock down his throat and slowly guides the doll down his cock. He moans as he looks up at the jerking and rocking man, and he moans in his throat as he sees Dark Choco gripping the bed. He feels each inch go down and down on him until he feels it against his base, the soft texture making him roll his hips forward as he licks and bobs on the cock before him.

Dark Choco’s breath hitches, the phantom feeling of Licorice’s cock pushing deeper, filling him up until he feels like he’s going to burst. Combined with the suction and heat around his cock, Licorice’s smart mouth bobbing up and down and moaning around him, Dark Choco is a bit worried he’ll cum too early. He lets out a little sob, desperately trying not to roll his hips up into the feeling.

He continues to bob his head as he gets about half-way down the cock and keeps going up and down, and he pumps the toy just a bit faster on his own cock. He hears the sob above him and looks up at the other with hazy eyes before slowly his bobs stop and he pops off, and he moans as he holds the cock to his lips, "Ahhh, _haa_ , Dark Choco... So big..."

Dark Choco’s eye is just as hazy, brimming with tears at the dual stimulation, knuckles pale from how hard he’s gripping the sheets. Little punched-out cries and hiccups fill the air, and he clenches down around nothing, tossing his head back. “Licorice,” he gasps hoarsely, hips jerking a bit, rubbing his cock against Licorice’s lips and smearing a bit of precum across them. The sight pulls another moan from him.

Licorice strokes the wet cock and bobs the tip to suck and lap at the tip and top half, catching all his partner's pre first and foremost. He keeps it going as he watches the other slowly become undone and sheaths himself into the doll as fast and as deep as he could go. His hips go faster and he squeezes the doll just a bit harder to speed up... " _Mmmm_... _Mmmm_... Choco..." He bobs off and on his cock.

“ _Huhh_... _Huuuuhh_... _Licorice_...!” Dark Choco cries out loudly, writhing under the onslaught of mind-numbing pleasure. It’s easy to let all coherent thought fall away, to lose himself in the intense feelings wracking his body, so he does, his face flushed and tear-stained, mouth open and drooling as he thrusts slightly up into Licorice’s mouth. “Haaa...”

His eye's brighten and he accidentally goes a bit deeper onto the other's cock as he watches the other come undone above him. He sucks harder and slowly takes the base to get Dark Choco further, his own guts are pooling and he shivers as another wave of arousal goes down his body. After a few seconds, he thinks of something and pops off real quick to say, "... Fuck my face, thrust inside me..." It's groggy, and then he goes back down, thrusting into the doll with no stop in sight.

Dark Choco almost reaches his climax when Licorice takes him down to the base, just barely managing to hold himself back. He can feel his body shaking almost violently with the thrusts, hiccuping with whimpers and broken moans, but he’s quick to do as Licorice says, sobbing as he gives into the urge to thrust upward into the hot, wet mouth. “ _Haaah_... _ahh_ , Li... pl... ease, please, close—!” His voice is rough and raw, choked with overwhelmed tears of pleasure as Licorice keeps pounding the doll.

He let's the thrusts force the cock down his throat, and kinda chokes as the hips meet his lips in each thrust. He applies a bit of suction to the cock in his mouth and his eye's start to water as he chokes. He fucks into the doll and feels himself give in with a large squeeze of the doll's body, and feels his cock leak, then spew his cum into the doll slowly and in thick waves. He moans and squeals on the other's cock, and his eye's water as he tries to finish his partner off. " _Hmmmm_! _Mmmm_..."

Dark Choco wails, feeling his cock hit the back of Licorice’s throat. He doesn’t even have a moment to feel guilty, too caught up in how good it feels—and when Licorice squeezes the doll tightly around his cock, Dark Chcoo all but screams, his orgasm hitting him like a train. Thrusting into Licorice’s throat, he cums hard, spilling inside the tight channel as he feels the warmth and wetness inside the doll seeping into his insides.

He cries as he feels the cock hit his throat and fills his throat with cum quickly, and he tries to stay as still as possible. It burns his throat as he tries to swallow so suddenly, and fails. Cum spills past his lips for his efforts and he has to pop off, the leftover cum dripping past his lips as he gasps and looks up at the other. He clears his groggy throat as he flops on his belly, "Fuck... Did that feel good... ?"

Dark Choco finally unclenches his hands from the sheets, slumping back on the bed and gasping for breath. He feels a pang of guilt for making Licorice choke a bit, but he doesn’t seem angry about it. Reaching up to wipe at his eyes, Dark Choco nods. “Extremely,” he answers, still breathless. “What about you?”

He slowly rolls over and looks down at the doll, it's head tilted sideways, and he pulls it off as he looks over at his partner. "Very satisfied, just a bit... waterlogged, quid pro quo." He smirks as he holds up the toy and kisses it while staring at Dark Choco. "But he's so useful, seeee? Can we keep him... ?"

Dark Choco lets out an involuntary whimper when Licorice pulls the doll off, a shudder running through his body. Gazing at the doll, he flushes, his brows furrowing. “... Fine. But you cannot use it while I’m out in public,” he huffs, his final decision on the matter.

He smiles and gets up slowly as he holds the doll and stretches his legs. "If you can walk, I'll be cleaning the doll carefully in the sink... And brushing my teeth. If you meet me in there before I'm done, I'll start a bath for us.~"

Dark Choco hums, looking up at Licorice with a slightly vulnerable look on his face. He’s surprised Licorice isn’t kicking him out—but then, he did say he has an... affection for Dark Choco. “... Alright. I will meet you in there,” he says, glancing away.

He walks into the bathroom and he smiles before he heads in, calling out, "You don't have to come, I'll still clean you, buuut... a bath could feel great!" And he goes in to put the doll's lower body under the spray of hot water, and poured soap in the sink drainer he pushed in to clean the toys inside. "... You feel that? Is it **strange**?" He purrs.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos to my amazing partner! :>


End file.
